Sexting Shannons version :D
by AkuRoku-MyOTP 813
Summary: Just rearrange a few words of the song and bingo! We have a Shannon and pacifica song ;D Rated M for language.


A.N I was listening to Sexting by Ludacris, and when he sings "My girl went through my cell phone" I noticed it could instantly be changed to "Raquel went through my cell phone" :D Btw I have a massive writing block with my other stories I know it's no excuse but I can't really think of anything. Anyways enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the song sexting nor the characters.

_Hey Pacifica I need you to do me a huge favor ok...Raquel went through my cell phone and she's probably going to call, so could you just um, delete your name in my messages only with your number, thanks._

So I'm just sitting in my knight class

Looking at the picture Pacifica sent me of her ass.

When the teacher asks me a question.

"Shannon are you over there sexting?"

Ha ha OMG LOL KIT Smiley faces X and Os LMFAO

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

I said Raquel went through my cell phone.

So I'm getting treated for my sex addiction.

In Winnias clinic, I'm sensitive about my condition.

'Cos I'm in it to win it and I really don't want to further disappoint my adopted sister,

And my teachers a cougar so I wish shed lend a helping hand with my little 'mister'.

Damn, calm down Leo, I'm only sending Pacifica a BBC TXT or MSG.

And after class she's gonna give me a little TLC.

He replied 'What the fuck?" FYI I'ma kick you in your junk.

He shakes his and then he says "You ain't learned a damn thing."

So I'm just sitting in my knight class

Looking at the picture Pacifica sent me of her ass.

When the teacher asks me a question.

"Shannon are you over there sexting?"

Ha ha OMG LOL KIT Smiley faces X and Os LMFAO

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

I said Raquel went through my cell phone.

So I'm sitting in my room thinking,

When all of the sudden my phone started ringing.

The number I didn't recognize.

I picked it up and said "Who is this"

She said to me back,

"This is Pacifica and I've been missing you."

"Had to change my number so I went and got a new phone and a tattoo

"A WHAT, a tattoo?"

Aw hurry message me quick,

Send me a dirty pic

So I can see where it is.

And I promise you I won't show my friends (yeah right)

She replied, well ok BTW by the way

SMH it's such a shame

That you ain't learned a damn thing

So I'm just sitting in my knight class

Looking at the picture Pacifica sent me of her ass.

When the teacher asks me a question.

"Shannon are you over there sexting?"

Ha ha OMG LOL KIT Smiley faces X and Os LMFAO

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

I said Raquel went through my cell phone.

So I pull up to the Pacifica's house stunting in a Yellow Lamborghini  
>Hoping that Raquel can't see me.<br>Stepped out, fresh out headed straight for the door to my blonde beauty.  
>Next thing I get a text from a Raquel saying is that you I see<br>is that you I see making out with my friend, Next time I see you I'm kicking above your knee.  
>So I bbm'ed abbreviate Yep, and I'll go before its gets too late.<p>

Raquel I don't need your Q&A  
>I'm tapping Pacifica's ass, tta<br>she replied it all depends  
>As long as you be nice to her as her boyfriend.<br>And all I can think was that it's such a shame  
>that I ain't learned a damn thing<p>

So I'm just sitting in my knight class

Looking at the picture Pacifica sent me of her ass.

When the teacher asks me a question.

"Shannon are you over there sexting?"

Ha ha OMG LOL KIT Smiley faces X and Os LMFAO

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

Raquel went through my cell phone.

I said Raquel went through my cell phone.

_Shit, Raquel's on to us, well we only got 24 hours to live. Wanna do it one last time?_

A.N Lol I have no idea why I wrote this XD


End file.
